The Truth Is Always There
by DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan
Summary: Dumbledore, James nor Lily are as golden as they seem. Sevetius fic. This is a AU Harry as Raven Snape in this! maybe i will write another one later a sequal! enjoy already been up thanks for editing this! EDITED FINISHED AND COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

The Truth is always truly there, just hidden

Chapter 1

Severus Snape was in love with a young man, his name was Sebastian Webb. They were both passionately in love, and it was so deep that their love was able to create a baby. When Severus became pregnant, they were so thrilled. Male Pregnancy's were quiet rare but were known to happen. Homosexuality is accepted in the Wizarding world, unlike the Muggle world. Sebastian family consisted of a brother, who was older, and his parents.

Sebastian Webb was much like Severus dark brown eyes, not onyx he could hide his emotions when he wanted to. Of course he had not; he had loved Severus and he showed it every day. Although Sebastian preferred to wear dark blue instead of Black, and even James Potter who hated Severus had to admit they looked good together.

The Webb family was a known Light family, although they were not in the Order but they were light none the less.

However, their bliss was ruined, when the Webb family was targeted, the family was killed. However, the brother of Sebastian had been staying at his girlfriends that night survived when his family had not. He had sworn revenge against the Death Eaters there and then. He knew of his brother and Severus' pregnancy, and stayed close to Severus. He wanted to get to know his nephew it was the only family he had left.

Lily Evans and James Potter got pregnant at just around the same time as Severus and Sebastian. Their bliss seemed to last, however, they didn't know the horror that would end in their greedy deaths.

Nothing happened through both pregnancies, what Severus didn't know was that Dumbledore was watching the three people who were pregnant. Alice Longbottom, Lily Evans- Potter and Severus Snape of course.

However, he didn't expect them to all go into labour on the same day. The very day he was watching out for, July 31st as the seventh month dies! Dumbledore could not believe his bad luck. How was he supposed to know which one was going to be the one to defeat Voldemort?

Tragedy struck, Lily Evans- Potter's child was still born, and Severus had a son whom he called Raven Snape. Alice had an over weight boy called Neville Longbottom. However, Dumbledore could not let Severus bring up a child that may be a hero of the wizarding world.

Unregretful he obliviated Poppy, making her think that Severus' child had died shortly after being born. He charmed Severus' new born baby to take the Potter visage.

Lily and James both knew of the dark deed, for they signed adoption papers. Which were not filled out correct, because they didn't have the parents consent and a magical adoption could not be faked? Severus Snape was still alive, and they needed his consent. Dumbledore signed it as witness and sent it off.

However, that decision would come back and bite him ass one day. Nor did Lily or James realize that their greed had changed the course of the wizarding world. Just how it will change, you will need to just wait and see.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Samuel Webb, the only survivor of the Webb family, was running to be the Minister of magic. Fudge had been found incompetant; now that things had died down they had decided to get a new minister. Voldemort had now been gone six years. The so called baby boy Potter was now seven and a half years old now, three and a half years until he would come to Hogwarts.

Not only was Samuel Webb running for Minister other people were too, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Adam Avery and Lucius Malfoy. The Order of course was voting for Kingsley Shacklebolt, however, would the Order voting be enough? Time would only tell.

Everyone crowded around, today was the day the votes were counted up and someone was named Minister of Magic. Of course Cornelius Fudge was there, and not very happy in the least. He was practically being fired as the Minister of Magic, even with Dumbledore's support it was not enough to keep him in the office.

"Welcome everyone, today is the day when we decide who will be our new Minister of Magic!" said the announcer.

Everyone started cheering; four people were on the podium, the people chosen to be the Minister of Magic. The entire Order was there, Dumbledore knew this, as he was the main one there. They would know all about it if Adam Avery became Minister of Magic.

"Ok Settle down everyone! Its time to announce this year's winner" shouted the announcer.

"And this year we are proud to present the new minister of magic…." said the man stopping making everyone stands quiet in anticipation.

"SAMUEL WEBB!" yelled the man, clapping along with everyone else.

-------------0

Dumbledore's twinkle died out, anyone was better than him, he was light and everyone knew it. However, he was not in Dumbledore's pocket, fact they seemed to hate him for some unknown reason. He needed to get the man eating out of the palm of his hand. Otherwise he would need to resort to drastic measures-Imperious. Something he really didn't want to resort too but needs a must.

The Order was disappointed that one of their own didn't get in, but they were not crushed they knew Webb would make a fair Minister so they clapped politely like everyone else.

"Wow, you have no idea how much this means to me, I just wish my mother, father and brother were here and able to see me accepting this award. But I know they are probably watching from above beaming down! Thank you all for being here today! And I hope I live up to everyone expectations! Thank you and goodbye!" said Samuel waving at everyone, he was given a badge then he immediately apparated to the Minister of Magic's office, his office.

-----------0

"I have some work to do" said Dumbledore his eyes not twinkling, he then apparated out. However, he didn't go to the Ministry he went back to Hogwarts to think on everything.

He had been so sure that Kingsley Shacklebolt was going to win, now that he had not and someone he didn't have under his thumb it was going to be hard.

He needed to think up ideas to make this boy in his debt, to follow him blindly trusting him that much. Question is how could he? Sighing softly, he for once was at lost on what to do. He would really need it to be something impressive, the man was not at all intimidated or all love sick on him. There was a first for everything, but Dumbledore didn't like that, he wanted the boy to like him, everyone liked him if they didn't they would disappear.

"Headmaster how did it go?" asked McGonagall softly coming into his office, that's how preoccupied he had been. He had not even noticed someone coming into his office.

"He wasn't made Minister" said Dumbledore softly.

"I see who was?" asked McGonagall sitting down, her face alight with curiosity and concern.

"Samuel Webb" said Dumbledore.

"Well that's good, better than any of the others for sure. I'm sure Webb will make a very good minister. Plus he is light, as light as you can get without joining the Order that is" said McGonagall.

"Yes, I'm sure he will make a very good minister" said Dumbledore, lying through his teeth. He needed time to plan for himself, and get the boy in his good books. Being nice about him before anything happens will make it seem less suspicious.

"Good, then why are you sitting looking defeated?" asked McGonagall.

"Oh I'm just tired Minerva, its been a long day, and I cant help but miss Lily and James its their anniversary coming up" said Dumbledore his eyes not twinkling but looking defeated.

"Go visit Harry, it might make you feel better" said McGonagall.

"I think I might" said Dumbledore.

McGonagall thought Dumbledore went to see Harry, and she was under the impression that he was spoiled rotten and loved. However, Dumbledore knew that was far from the truth. He was going to make sure the boy's spirit was broken, then plays the hero saving Harry, make sure Severus hated the boy and if they ever did find out they would still not want anything to do with each other.

Dumbledore really was an evil man, wanting to be everyone's hero and always loved. If someone didn't love him, then he felt they were a threat because they didn't do what he wanted them to do.

Sighing softly he then said to McGonagall "I'm going to go to bed for now, I will visit Harry later, now Minerva please excuse me".

"Of course Albus," said McGonagall getting up and leaving the office almost immediately.

----------------0

'I can't believe it! I did it, oh god mom, dad I really wish you were here. I miss you so much. I need to write a letter, he will be chuffed.' thought Samuel smiling softly as he sat down on his new chair.

Sev,

You will never believe it! I'm minister of magic! Oh its great I just wish my parents and Sebastian were here. I would have loved to be an Uncle, I'm sorry that I always bring up Raven like this, but I would have loved him to have survived he was all I had left.

Until I realised I had you as well, I miss you and wish you would open yourself up to me more. Being the Minister of magic won't change that ever, ok. Please

meet up with me, you need to move on Sev, if Raven was like either of you two he would hate you being like this. Sebastian is bound to be cursing your name up there, please move on.

I will talk to you soon,

Samuel

"Take this to Severus Snape at Hogwarts," said Samuel softly.

The owl hooted and took off into the day; Samuel then again sat down on his new seat and wondered where he should begin as Minister of magic.

--------------0

"What does he want now" said Severus affectionately as he opened the letter, knowing it was from Samuel as soon as he saw the writing.

Severus read the letter, he then let the tears fall, and he knew Samuel was right. He did need to move on but he could not bring himself to do it, he still had all the baby stuff he had purchased in the room which was supposed to be his son's.

There was even Raven engraved on the door, down below a R.I.P sign. He was happy that his friend had been made Minister of Magic. No one knew of his friendship to the other Webb brother. It was hardly known that he had gone out with Sebastian Webb; they had hardly shown themselves in public.

Samuel

Congratulations, you would not want to be seem with me trust me on that. I'm a suspected Death Eater, your job as Minister would be cut short terribly.

Perhaps its best if we kept it quiet no more going out and getting drunk. I would hate for your career to come to an end because of me.

I'm glad that idiot Fudge is gone, he was getting on my nerves, he was having me watched nearly every move I made. Mind you Crouch was not any better; both accused me of being a Death Eater. It doesn't matter if I am or not, they just want to accuse someone. As if I would ever join scum like him, however, they will not see that.

I will never get over Raven he was my son, and I will always love him. Never ask me to forget him and move on. No one wishes Raven was here more than I.

Goodbye, Samuel

Severus.

"Take this back eh?" said Severus putting the parchment on the owl, and watched it fly away.

"Ah Severus what's that?" asked Dumbledore coming in.

"Hmm…nothing Headmaster" said Severus sighing softly, Samuel hopefully would not write again. He could not chance him getting accused of being a Death Eater as well.

"Ok Severus, but if you ever need to talk, you know where to find me" said Dumbledore softly.

"Yes" said Severus getting up and walking away out of the great hall, Dumbledore watching him go.

Severus would never really go to Dumbledore with a problem; he knew the man would use him if he did. It was past lunch time; he opened his quarters and went down to his potions lab.

------------------0

"You can get the help of an assistant Minister" she said softly.

"Really, very well get someone who knows what they are doing" said Samuel.

"I know one who works here, Madam Bones" she said.

"Good, get her up here then" said Samuel.

"Yes sir," said the receptionist walking away.

---------0

"You want to see me sir," asked Madam Bones.

"Yes, I heard you are good at your job, how would you like to be my assistant? I will definatly need some help around here" said Samuel.

"I would love that Sir," she said looking so surprised.

"Good, now first things first I want every department checked, and made sure everything is running properly, down to the very last paper. Anything that's not done properly I want it handed to me" said Samuel.

"I have permission to stop people working while I look?" she asked.

"Yes, now start down the make your way up." said Samuel.

"Yes sir, I will start right away" said Madam Bones; she would be busy for months if she had to check everything. But she was getting paid more and had a better job who was she to care?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The months passed by, Samuel was always trying to get Severus to see him. However, Severus was adamant every time that they should not be seen together.

However, they didn't know that in a few months something was going to bring them together.

Madam Bones was busy every day, and she was getting very big wages for the things she was doing. She was practically the Ministers second in hand; she was surprised at how many things were unfinished and missing. The Ministry was with Madam Bones going around, in better shape than ever. Many people had been fired for their incompetence and wrong doings. For instance stealing, also a good amount of Death Eaters had been thrown from the building.

The new Minister had forced Auror's to check the staff, every single person in the Ministry. From the Café workers and the cleaners of all departments even Auror's and unspeakables where checked. When the mark showed up, they were kicked out, tagged and watched as they waited trial. Lucious Malfoy unfortunately got wind of what they were doing, so he never approached the Ministry's building.

However, Samuel was making fantastic changes; he was having unspeakable spying on the Malfoys. Looking for any reason to arrest him, Veritaserum was now an always in the court rooms, no matter how small the offence was, they were all tested to make sure they did do it or just in case they were innocent. The Wizengamot all agreed it was better to use it anyway, this way the cases would not last as long as they did. Dumbledore was not pleased with the way things were going, although he could not do anything about it.

Dumbledore had tried to make appointments to see the Minister; however, he had never been seen yet. Apparently the new Minister was a very busy man with all the changes and such going on. He was out most of the time unless he had meetings, or was busy doing one thing or another. The sectary he had, was very secretive, and had good mind shields up so he could not even get the information from her. He had well and truly protected himself, against him now he knew the Minister really didn't trust him. Dumbledore had never seen Samuel apart from in court with the entire Wizengamot.

What was worse, Dumbledore's Order was slowly putting their faith in the new Minister. Even his so called good friend Moody, they were not even willing to listen to him anymore. The Order had come to an end, them all having faith in the new Minister to keep everything together. All the Death Eaters had been arrested, new names mentioned when the Death Eater was questioned under Veritaserum. So most of them or maybe even all of them had been dealt with, apart from Malfoy, and Severus was left alone.

Samuel had gone as far too publicly declare Severus a war hero, being a spy for the side of light. Giving him his property and things back, Severus had happily started moving his things back in at the weekend and night times. Another thing that had driven Dumbledore mad, Severus now was not dependant on Dumbledore; he had a home and money. He didn't need a job; he knew it was only going to be a bit of time before he lost Severus as well. The man loved his potions, but hated teaching children. It would not be long before he resigned and stayed at his manor permanently. He didn't know it was going to be so much sooner than anticipated.

Severus was having the time of his life being a hero, people giving him discounts and everything. His old acquaintances wanting him to make their potions again, so he was slowly bringing in money again. They were all apologizing, and he was happy. The only thing really that could make his life worth living was having his Raven back with him. He knew that was never going to happen so he made the most of it, he knew he would be with his Raven some day. He would not live forever, sighing softly he continued on stirring his potions.

Samuel was happy that Severus was happy, because he had sworn to his brother if anything happened he would look after Severus. And he had he was keeping his promise, but he was doing much more than his brother would have ever dreamed he could. He knew his brother was probably smiling down at him, and watching Severus. Holding Raven in his hands, waiting along time to be reunited with his family, their parents standing at the back of him.

Samuel kept himself busy most of the time, he himself had to correct the unfinished work, or deal with the people that had been stealing from them. He was glad that he had asked Madam Bones to do this; she and himself were the rock that was keeping the Ministry going. Everyone had the highest respect for himself and her. Their employees old and new were doing their job's one hundred present because they wanted their Minister's respect. That was something they all got, no matter what department they worked for the Minister respected them all.

Every person in the Ministry was important, even the person in the Muggle artefacts office. Who by the way had gotten a bigger office and with windows in it, and a pay rise. Mr. Weasley was very happy, as was his family, he loved the job he had and it was just an added bonus getting a better room and bigger wage. He could now afford to get decent clothing for his children and himself. So Mr. Weasley was all with the new Minister, who obviously had helped him more than Dumbledore ever could. The room Mr. Weasley had been in was now a file room for them, the files were not piled high because people had been recruited and Mr. Weasley was the head of them, the supervisor and boss.

No one would have recognized the Ministry if he had not been in the building for a couple of months. That was how Samuel liked it, he had thought being Minister would have been harder work, but it wasn't. Not when he had their respect and they had his. Respect was something that drove people to do better, and it was amazing how it had turned the Ministry around.

Madam Bones was now in the last department in the Ministry, that she had not tided up. The Adoption department, which was always busy, although they didn't like the fact that someone who didn't work in the department was getting to see the files. However, they respected her, and trusted her so they let her get on with everything. They however, didn't know that she was going to find something important and huge that was going to rock the wizarding world as well as Severus Snape and the Minster's life forever.

Not only did she find one Adoption papers that was not signed by the parents even though they were alive. She found dozen's, she spend the whole night in the department even thought the workers were away. One had stayed by to help her after being horrified at her findings. He didn't know exactly what was going on but he knew that the adoption papers were not filled out properly and started helping her.

Together they found more, and got everything done in record time, Madam Bones was so tired by the time she was finished she put the files together and took them home with her. If Dumbledore had any idea what was being unearthed she knew she would possibly turn up dead, or the files would end up missing.

"I'm going that's every file been looked at, I will take them home with me, count them if you like I will bring them back tomorrow and you can count them again. They are going up to Samuel to have a review of them, they will most likely be taken to the parents and signed before being put back" she said sighing softly as she stretched herself, to keep herself awake.

"That's fine, we were warned that if anything was not done properly you would most likely have to give them to Samuel" said the man, who was the head of the adoption department.

"Good, thanks for the help and goodnight" said Madam Bones, putting the cloak on before she was ready to go.

"I'm leaving if you want to wait" said the man.

"Sure, why not?" asked Madam Bones yawning behind her hand.

"Good" said the man putting his own cloak on and getting his coffee which was getting old. Madam Bones had already drunk hers; they made their way up, getting out of the lift, which didn't have messages floating in and out for a change.

"Well goodnight" said the man apparrating away once they were in he apparrated home from the Ministry. He could not wait to get home, it was more than likely that his wife was already asleep but he wanted to get home none the less. She knew he was staying after work, he had sent her an owl earlier on that day.

"Goodnight" she said smiling softly. She herself could not wait to get home to her family, even though they were asleep as well.

-----------------------------------------0

"Good morning" said the man who had stayed up and helped her, smiling at her, as they met again.

"Yeah, morning but I can't say that it's good" she said yawning she was tired from yesterday.

"Well it will only get better" said the man, drinking a cup of coffee, that's probably why he was always awake.

"I doubt it, but thanks" she said smiling, they both got of at different floors, she pressed the middle he pressed the bottom numbers. The Ministers office was in the middle. The Adoption department was just two floors above the holding cells and the court rooms. Funnily enough it was probably the most protected area in the Ministry now. The people working there put their own magic into the wards to recognizing them.

"Ah Madam Bones, good to see you what do you have for me?" asked Samuel, he was glad this was the last department that was checked, he would have less work to do from now on.

"Quite a lot I'm afraid, and it's not good either" said Madam Bones, Samuel frowned, putting a silencing spell around the room he asked,

"Please take a seat" said Samuel, pouring her a cup of coffee.

"There are loads of unsigned adoption papers; all of them have parents alive that have not signed the adoption papers. Which could mean that their children were kidnapped or anything," said Madam Bones drinking the coffee eagerly.

"I don't see why you are as concerned as you are?" asked Samuel.

"Dumbledore witnessed every one of them, I think he may have been taking children and putting them with families" said Madam Bones chewing on her bottom lip.

"I see, this is grave news, well lets get them all seen to and then decide what we are going to do" said Samuel softly pressing a button on his desk letting his secretary know he was busy and not to be interrupted.

They both dug into the files, reading them together doing them alphabetically. One thing they both seemed to notice was that each of the adoptions was light families. Samuel had not trusted the headmaster of Hogwarts, but never in his wildest dreams had he thought that the man could have done this.

"Perhaps the parents had not signed, perhaps Dumbledore didn't do this?" asked Madam Bones.

"He is an important person, and knows the law; he could not sign the papers unless the parents have signed them. If he didn't then he surly know that it was all pointing wrongly to him. Dumbledore would never allow this to happen, and no glamour spell can be put over adoption papers, so he cannot say he didn't knowingly sign them" said Samuel.

"Yes that was what I was thinking yesterday" said Madam Bones.

However, when they got to S a very nasty surprise waited for them.

Adopted child - Raven Sebastian Severus Webb- Snape

Adopted child's new name - Harry James Potter

Mother - Severus Snape (Alive)

Father - Sebastian Webb (Deceased)

Adopted mother - Lily Evans- Potter (Deceased)

Adopted father - James Harold Potter (Deceased)

Signatures

Biological father - (Not signed)

Adopted mother - Lily Potter

Adopted Father- James Harold Potter

Witness- Albus Dumbledore headmaster of Hogwarts

"You're an Uncle, why didn't you take the child?" said Madam Bones,

"It was never signed, Severus thinks his child died at birth, he would never have willingly given his son up. He grieves for Raven every single day of his life," said Samuel choking up.

"I see, so that means Lily and James as well as Dumbledore kidnapped a child, not as golden as I though" said Madam Bones looking white in the face. James Potter had been a great Auror; she would never have thought him capable of something like this at all.

"Get me five Auroras immediately" said Samuel coming flying out of his office and speaking to his secretary.

"Yes sir, just one minute" she said on the phone immediately.

"Madam Bones, get me every detail you can about Harry Potter, make sure you have his address or don't bother bringing it. I don't care if its classified information I am the Minister, if they keep you tell them I will deal with them later" snapped Samuel.

"Yes sir," said Madam Bones apparating to the appropriate section, in emergency's you were allowed to apparate.

-------0

No one was there, she got searching right away, however as she grabbed it the man came in.

"Oi what are you doing?" asked the man looking angry.

"I'm getting something for the Minister he says if you stop him he will deal with you later" said Madam Bones seriously.

"Very well, I want it all back when you are done" said the man pompously.

"Fine" said Madam Bones apparating back.

"Here" she said giving it to Samuel.

"Good, now he lives at number four Privet Drive, we will all be going over there, try not to be seen it's a Muggle neighbour hood. You're coming as well" said Samuel to Madam Bones, who just nodded.

The area was empty within minutes, all the Auror's had seemingly been filled in, making their way into the home.

"Where is Harry Potter?" asked Samuel coming in, as they were eating their breakfast.

"Get out of my home you freaks!" hissed Vernon as his son and wife hid behind him.

"Give me Harry Potter and we will leave quietly, if you do not then you will be arrested with Dementor's as company for resisting" said Smith.

"Fine! Take the brat we didn't want him to begin with! The old man dumped us with him! He is in his cupboard go and get the freak" hissed Petunia, who had paled it was obvious she knew what Dementor's were.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Madam Bones and Samuel had both paled at those words, worried now they went for the cupboard that the woman had told them to go. Opening the door, Samuel felt light headed, Madam Bones had actually started retching before puking up on the carpet.

"Take them in for child abuse now," said Samuel looking whiter than paint.

"Yes sir," said the Auror who actually handled them very roughly than needed. He had seen the mess of the child.

"I'm taking this child to St. Mungo's he will be going under his true name" said Samuel shakily going into the cupboard and collecting the child, his nephew. His dead brother's only child, and his best friend's son.

"I'm coming with you" said Madam Bones.

"Come on then" said Samuel.

"Look they have a son, one of the Auror's are going to have to stay here" said Madam Bones as she grimaced at the picture of the huge child.

"Yes, Davidson, stay here there will be a child most likely coming in soon, same age as Harry around eight. Take him to the Ministry until we find a place for him, most likely a Muggle orphanage." said Samuel.

"Yes sir," said Davidson as he looked around the abnormally clean house.

"Is Severus going to be told?" Asked Madam Bones. Madam Bones respected Severus Snape, when she realized that he had saved her family, or what was left of it anyways.

"Yes but not until I gather more Auror's Dumbledore is going to be arrested for kidnapping and I will make sure he gets life sentence" snapped Samuel.

This caused Raven (This is what he will be called from now on) to whimper, Samuel's anger disappeared altogether and he whispered soothing words to the child.

"Get the glamour off" said Samuel to Madam Bones.

"Why?" she asked.

"Severus wont believe it unless he sees his son's true form, he will hate the child if he looks anything like James Potter" said Samuel knowing that Severus hated James Potter with a passion.

"Ok" said Madam Bones they were still on the move, a notice me not charm was around them, so people took no notice of them. People walked by them as if they were not there.

"Removus Glamourus" said Madam Bones putting as much power into the spell as she could. Dumbledore was a powerful man after all; hardly anyone knew that Madam Bones was a powerful witch. She kept it quite fearing Voldemort; she had a right too after all her whole family was practically dead because of him.

It took Madam Bones saying the spell three more times, before the spell shattered into a thousand pieces. She had used a lot of her magic, and it had left her taking from her reserved magic. She was more powerful than anyone realized if she could tear down Dumbledore's spells. She didn't show how powerful she was, because of Voldemort. Who could blame her? It was Voldemort's fault her family was dead, all she had left was her niece, Susan Bones.

As they continued walking they noticed the difference immediately. His hair changed from brown to black, the hair was dirty but you could tell it was going to be a fine texture once brushed.

The most astonishing change would be his face; it didn't look round and chubby anymore. Samuel could not help but notice that Raven had his brother's mouth and nose. Raven had high cheekbones though, like Severus' they were going to be more pronounced when he was older.

The most astonishing and beautiful sight of all, was that he had both his parents' eyes. Dark chocolate brown or some would say Onyx eyes; he had opened them for a brief second before he lost conscious. His eyes had gone from startling green to brown almost black eyes.

"Come on we are at the end of the wards, we can apparate safely now" said Samuel keeping a tight hold on the little boy without hurting him. Swearing revenge on the Dursley's and Dumbledore for what had happened to his nephew.

"Ok" said Madam Bones.

They apparated right into St. Mungo's the assistant upon seeing a seriously wounded child, called for staff immediately. He was bundled up into a ward before anyone knew it.

He was cleaned with a cleaning spell with one flick of the man's wand. Then another flick - he found out what was wrong with the child. Another one had Raven's disgusting too big clothes off and banished. The hospital was not going to put them back on the child.

The nurses looked like they were going to be sick; they were obviously not used to seeing this kind of thing. However, the doctor didn't react, it seems he was used to this thing, with the war it was hardly surprising. However, he was angry, how anyone dared to hurt this small defenceless child.

"What's the child's name?" asked the Doctor.

"Raven Snape" replied Samuel.

"His father will be here soon and you better let him see his child," he said as an after thought.

"And did he do this?" asked the Doctor.

"NO" snapped Samuel harshly.

"Sorry, I need to ask" said the Doctor apologetically.

"Its fine, now what's happening?" Samuel Asked

"We have given him a drip, which has nutrition potion in it, also a mild dreamless sleeping potion. I want him sleeping though everything that's going to happen, it will let everything run a lot smoother. He had a broken arm and other bones as well as ribs. He will need a potion for it, however he will need something in him before we can give him the potion thus comes in the nutrition potion" said the Doctor professionally.

"I understand, but you better be aware that Severus won't want the potions that are supplied, he will want to use his own" said Samuel sounding more amused than anything.

"Then it's a good thing they are his isn't it, with the allegations gone we can now safely order for him again." said the Doctor. "His potions are better than anyone or anywhere else's".

"Yes, he is a potions master after all" muttered Madam Bones.

"Yes he makes fine potions, now are you staying here? Or leaving?" asked the Doctor.

"We are leaving, but Severus will not be long, as you said he is going to be sleeping anyway" said Samuel.

"That may be true but it would be nice to have someone familiar next to you when you wake up" said the Doctor.

"Well none of us a familiar, the child was taken at birth, we all thought that Raven had died still born" said Samuel.

"I see" said the Doctor progressing it all in.

"Also you have to know or realize that he has been abused if he wakes up he will most likely be scared" said Madam Bones softly.

"I understand." said the Doctor.

"We have to go we have some arresting to do" said Samuel.

"Of course Minister good day" said the Doctor softly.

"Good day to you Ms. Lightwood" said Samuel formally as he and Madam Bones made their way out.

They both decided to get it done quickly, the Minister apparated right to his department in the Ministry of Magic.

"Sir, the American Ministry have been calling I've set an interview for tomorrow at two P.M is that ok?" she asked looking for approval.

"That's fine, it will give me some time to get sorted, good work now call me seven Auror's please" said Samuel.

"Yes sir," she said on the phone immediately.

"Aye?" asked Moody.

"Seven Auror's are needed at request of Minister Webb please" she said.

"Aye we will be right up" said Moody.

"Good" she said putting the phone down, no need for chatting when the people were needed.

"You wanted us sir?" grunted Moody, tipping his head slightly in respect.

"Yes, we are going to Hogwarts today to make an arrest, now please apparate there and follow me in. Also no questions asked" said Samuel looking serious.

"Very well sir," Moody said gruffly. Wondering who on earth had done something that much wrong that Samuel the Minister of magic was going to deal with him.

He had to admit the Auror's were not as busy as they used to be, they were actually getting quite a bit time off. Still the same wages of course, Moody was actually thinking about retiring everyone knew that. Samuel then gave him the charge of looking after the younger ones and training them. Moody had accepted better that than nothing, the only reason he was going today was because there had only been six Auror's so he had, had to come.

They all apparated to Hogwarts, sighing softly they all caught up with Samuel who was walking at a rather rapid pace. Moody had the most trouble with his leg and all, but he got there alright in the end.

Going into the entrance hall, the Auror's had their wands at the ready, just in case there was any trouble.

"There should not be any trouble, they should all be at Lunch right now," said Samuel confidently.

"So there is going to be a scene?" asked Moody.

"Yes, most likely" said Samuel.

They found themselves at the entrance to the great hall before they knew it. Samuel sighed softly, he was about to change many peoples lives at that very moment. No one would be happy that he was arresting Dumbledore, Severus was most likely to go ape shit.

"Ah, can I help you Minister? Could we take this up to my office?" asked Dumbledore smiling softly in his grandfatherly voice.

"New information has come to light and I'm arresting you," said Samuel.

"Sir, you can't do that without proof" said Moody, as if trying to explain something to a toddler.

Just then copied records appeared in their hands; Madam Bones had collected everything they would need. She had also brought a reporter with her; Samuel smirked at Moody's gob smacked look. He knew that Moody and Dumbledore got on, now he was sure the old man would change his mind sooner than lightening strikes.

"I am arresting you for kidnapping on more than five accounts, and knowingly letting a boy be abused, specially the hero of the wizarding world" said Samuel.

He heard Severus snarl softly, he really did hate anything to do with the Potters.

"Severus, your son was one of the children he kidnapped; Raven is alive and is in hospital. The Potter's child died at birth, and for some reason not known to me he took your child and pretended yours was the still born one. He has been abused for quite some time, he was that bad that I had to take him to St. Mungo's" said Samuel.

"No," denied Severus.

"Yes Severus, go to your son" said Samuel.

Severus was too overwhelmed; all this time he had wanted his Raven back. Knowing it was a fool's hope to think he would ever see his son; his son had died as had a part of Severus that day, the last connection of his lover gone.

Being told his son was alive was too much, he had to deny it, and he knew deep in his heart it was true. Samuel would never lie about a thing like this, would not use his dead nephew in a lie.

His heart must have been spinning ninety times a minute, betrayal slammed though him. But hope was second, as well as pure love for his son. He had never felt these kinds of emotions for a very long time, eight years to be exact.

So he fainted, dead away.

"Arrest him" said Samuel to the Auror's.

"Albus Dumbledore you are arrested for kidnapping and preventing the courts of justice. You do not have to say anything, but it may harm you if you question something you may later rely on in court" said Moody looking angry.

He was magically restrained with a tracking charm on him, so even if he did get away they would always know where he was. He was then portkey'd away, he had no chance of getting away from these Auror's they were the best Auror's they had.

Samuel walked over before shaking Severus, slapping at the man's cheeks. He caught the man's wand in time, to stop himself from blasted to the ceiling in the great hall.

"Calm down, you fainted" said Samuel.

"Was it a dream?" asked Severus sounding smaller and younger than he looked.

"No, your son is alive, my nephew he is in St. Mungo's they are expecting you" said Samuel.

"Where is the bastard I'm going to kill him" he growled as he got up.

"He's in Azkaban and you won't touch him, Raven needs you, he has always needed you. Be there for him do not screw up at being a father" said Samuel.

"Your right, I…I…I got to go, I want t…to see my son" said Severus softly looking ready to cry.

"Go" said Samuel softly.

Severus didn't need told twice.

Samuel watched him go with sad eyes, knowing that he was most probably going to be shocked when he got a good look at his son for the first time. Not a good shock a bad one, after all he was black and blue, also had broken bones and ribs. He was glad Raven was asleep; otherwise it would tear at Severus even more. Seeing his son in pain, he was glad Severus had experience with child abuse, so he would know how to react.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Severus apparated to St. Mungo's, he quickly and urgently asked the woman at the information desk where Raven Snape was. Thankfully she knew that he was coming and had the information on hand. Quickly directing Severus where to go, he was off to his son's side in seconds. As he had quite long legs, it didn't take him all that long to run down the corridor then into the lift.

'Bing' was the only indication that the lift was opening to let him out.

Gathering his breath he quietly stood out of the lift, looking around the paper crushed in his hand. He dreaded what he would see. But he had too see his son so his feet continued walking to the place he was supposed to go.

He opened the door; he found his son was in a huge room, walls painted usual hospital white. His son himself lying in a bed, too still and wires going everywhere, well that was a bit of an exaggeration on Severus part. There were only a few drips on his arms; Severus composed himself as he went over.

He didn't dare look at the child; he just went to the bottom of the bed before reading the name. He closed his eyes and let a tear fall, it was Raven, and blood tests had proven that. The hospital had for one reason or another decided to do a blood test. Putting it back in its normal place, Severus walked over and spelled a seat before sitting down next to his Raven.

Severus softly looked his son over, noting all the bruises on his son's face, how skinny his son was. Even saw the broken ribs sticking out of the skin, which made Severus gag softly. His son was a mess; he knew it would take a while to heal him. The worst of all it was, his beautiful young face was a colourful set of bruises. All at one stage or another in healing, purple, blue, yellow and some where even a very black colour.

His face was not swollen though, the swelling had gone down, and whither it had been done before he had gotten here or not he was not sure. He took his son's hand in his; wanting to squash it to make sure he really was there. However, he knew if he did he may hurt his son that was the last thing he wanted to do after just finding him.

"Oh my sweet Raven, how I had longed to be with you, and now its come true" said Severus stroking his hand affectionately.

"I won't let anyone hurt you I promise, I swear to you that I will protect you, I'll help you be a child you have never been. You will have a family, including Uncle Samuel" said Severus continuing to talk to his son to get rid of the silence.

"Mr. Snape?" asked the doctor coming in.

"Yes, that's me" said Severus, he had stopped talking but continued to hold his son's hand.

"Good, we were told you would be here, but its time to take your son to the theatre the rest of the operations will be performed now he has something in his stomach and a nutrition potion as well" the Doctor said.

"Very well," said Severus not letting the doctor know how anxious and worried he was. He had been hiding his emotions for sot long now; he didn't even have to think about it.

"Good" said the Doctor; two nurses came into the room.

They lifted Raven of one bed and into the other, with no trouble, putting the drip trolleys beside the bed he was now in. They were away to get the little boy better, Severus walked until they didn't let him go any further and just sat there staring into space. The whole time he was coming up with more than a hundred ways to kill Albus Dumbledore.

----------------0

Severus waited three long hours, and he was starting to get a lot worried, he sighed thankful when he saw the bed getting wheeled back. He looked his son over, and saw that he was at least a little better. The bruising has gone down really good, the ribs were now properly positioned although there was a small scar making it obvious they had operated on it instead of using a spell.

Also seemed to be more colour to his son's skin come to think of it, they must have given him a blood restore potion. Looking up at the drips he saw one was filled with a blood replenshing potion. So that's how he was looking so healthy, having that on a drip made it clear to Severus that his son had nearly died of blood loss. Otherwise they would not have put so much of the potion into the bag.

"We have repaired all broken bones, as well as his ribs, we have also given him a potion to heal all internal injuries we found signs of bruised kidney's, liver, stomach. We didn't want to take the chance and gave him the potion. Also we have given him a potion to restore his blood, swell reducer and one to fade bruising and scarring." said the Doctor sounding tired.

"Thank you" said Severus probably for the first time since he had changed sides and going to Albus Dumbledore.

"Your welcome, you are also welcome to sleep here tonight, your son will not be getting out until he is better. And we are keeping him asleep for the first few days any way's so you are best getting something to keep you occupied" said the Doctor.

"I'm sure I will" said Severus nodding his head.

"Ok well that's me, my shift is over, if you need anyone ask for the night staff, goodbye for now" said the Doctor yawning softly.

"Very well" said Severus somewhat stiffly.

-----------------------------0

"Severus how is he?" asked Samuel coming into the hospital ward, two coffees in his hand.

"As well as someone who has been beaten to death by Potters and that bitch Evans' relatives" snapped Severus his seat was right next to his son's bed. Samuel looked at Severus' stiff body and knew that he had been sitting the same way for a while.

"No need to bite my head off I was only concerned about my nephew and you as well" said Samuel softly.

"He's ok, they have re-grown his bones, so nothing is broken anymore, also gave him a bag of blood restorative" said Severus.

"Good, he is getting better then…or on his way to recovery at the least" said Samuel after the look Severus threw him.

"Have you just finished your work?" asked Severus sitting less stiffly in the chair.

"Yes," said Samuel softly, drinking the coffee.

"You should spend less time in the office you know, you work more than twelve hours a day" said Severus shaking his head.

"I have nothing else to do, Severus I want to make the world a better place, when it is then I might spend less time in the office" said Samuel.

"Fair enough" said Severus softly.

"You should try and get some sleep, you know Raven will not wake up, at least not for a couple of days yet" said Samuel.

"I will" said Severus not really meaning it; he didn't think he could sleep not with Raven like that.

"You know that Raven might be scared of you, don't get your hopes up that Raven will be ok with everything" said Samuel.

"I know Sam, I have had abused students from Slytherin before," said Severus.

"Fair enough, I just don't want too see you hurt or disappointed" said Samuel concerned about his friend.

"I won't be, eventually Raven will come to trust me, as the saying goes there is no bond like mother and son. Technically I am his mother, I was the one that gave birth to him" said Severus.

"Yes I suppose you are right" said Samuel.

"How long are you staying here?" asked Severus curiously?

"Why do you want rid of me already?" asked Samuel jokingly.

"You know that's not what I meant" said Severus not joking.

"I know, don't worry I'm only staying for a while, I need some sleep however, I will be back in the morning too see him then again at night until he is better. After that I still want to see him, but only once he starts trusting and perhaps getting better from the abuse" said Samuel.

"Don't want to deal with the hard parts?" asked Severus darkly.

"It's not that Sev, I just don't want to end up making him withdraw from you or something like that" said Samuel.

"He wont, he will need all the family he can get to get over it and be a proper child" said Severus his eyes narrowed.

"Ok I give, I will be there for him always is that better?" asked Samuel questioningly.

"Much" said Severus softly, going back to looking at his son.

"He looks so much like both of you, even when he was covered in bruises" said Samuel.

"I know" said Severus a sad smile playing on his face as he looked tenderly at his son.

----------------0

Samuel and Severus both spent hours talking to Raven even though he was asleep, telling him he was going to be ok and that they would protect him. Samuel looked sad, even sadder than Severus, thinking of everything. He wished he had known before what had happened, he felt like firing the people in the adoption agency for not looking at them properly. Or making sure they were correct, and reporting them when they were not done properly.

He knew it would not have mattered, especially with Fudge as minister, the man was incomplete and had Dumbledore whispering in his ear at all times. Samuel yawned tiredly and said to Severus.

"I'm going now, I will see you tomorrow," said Samuel softly.

"Ok, tomorrow then" said Severus softly.

Samuel went over to Raven's side, and kissed the little boy on the forehead and told him that he would be back. As soon as possible to make sure he was ok, before he left. Severus must have sat there until five in the morning before he ended up falling asleep in the chair he was in.

Even when he was a spy he had gotten more sleep than he was receiving now, the night nurse came in saw he was asleep and levitated him to the bed. She spelled the covers around him before checking on her patient before marking the board. Satisfied she then left, closing the door behind her so the light didn't disturb her patient or his father.

Severus opened his eyes, he had known he was being levitated but on guard he had not moved. He had relaxed marginally when he felt himself on a bed; he nearly jumped when he felt covers magically going over him. Being the spy he was he had not made a simple move, opening his eye just a couple of inches he watched the nurse. Satisfied she meant no harm to his son; he watched her close the door softly before leaving.

Severus was too tired to fight the call of sleep, so he slept knowing no one here would hurt his son. That his son would be fine, and knowing he would wake up if anyone came in he let sleep claim him peacefully.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The days seem to go past, endlessly between night and day. Severus did the same thing he had when he first entered the room. Sat all the time at his son's bedside. Wanting nothing more than for his son to wake up, he had cried many times in the night which was unlike him. However, his son was lying there in that bed, horribly abused and hurt. Knowing he could not help his son was more agony than he could cope with.

He hated himself also, for not realizing it sooner, that Dumbledore was a manipulative son of a bitch. However, he was glad that he was getting his comeuppance ow, that didn't stop him wishing he could curse Dumbledore into obliviation.

Nurses and Medi Wizard's were coming and going out of his son's room constantly, one of the days they did not refill one of the bags, but instead said.

"He no longer needs the potions; he will be well and healthy enough to wake up. He might be in some discomfort, which we will provide potions for. Apart from that, he should be well enough to go home" said the Doctor.

"That's fine, I can provide the potions for my son, just tell me what ones he needs" said Severus.

"Very well, I will have the list made out for you and given to you by one of the nurses" said the doctor softly.

"Good" said Severus nodding his head and returned to watching his son's chest rise and drop gently. At least he was breathing more regular and healthier now. The first time he had seen him; his breath had been shallow and irregular.

"I will leave you, good day" said the Medi Wizard.

"Bye" said Severus distracted.

------------------0

It took Raven two full days to actually wake up, apart from the occasional twitch of his hands and eyelids there was no sign that he was anywhere near ready to wake.

The first time Raven opened his eyes and met his father for the first time since he was born. Three days since he had been taken of the dreamless sleeping potion.

Severus gasped when he caught the first sight of his child's eyes. If he had any doubt at all, they were banished. Raven had his and his lover's eyes, for definite. Their eyes were not popular eyes to have, unlike blue, brown or any other colour. They had dark down, almost black onyx eyes, which they had both passed down to their only son.

However, he was startled when his child whimpered away from him, and his eyes showing nothing but pure fear and pain. Severus signed he had known this would happen, but he had hoped that it would not. He could not stand his own son being scared of him; it made his heart hurt more.

"It's ok Raven calm down now" said Severus soothingly, making sure he kept his gestures small and none threatening.

Raven looked confused at this; Severus realized he was most probably used to being called Harry. Or some other name, he didn't know, perhaps they had not even uttered the name Harry to the boy.

"Who's Raven?" asked the little boy softly.

"You are sweet one" said Severus softly.

"Me? No I'm boy or Freak" said the little one sadly.

"No, your not you are my little Raven, I'm so sorry little one I didn't know you had survived" said Severus sliding his son towards him.

The little ones eyes just widened more, he was not so scared anymore. Wonder was on the child's face once he was cradled in his father's arms. Severus smiled; he had his son on his lap something he had never imagined would happen. He kissed his son on his forehead smiling wider at Raven's look of wonderment. The little boy's eyes were wide and full of amazement and surprise as well as a bit of contentment in them.

"You have the wrong boy, I'm Boy or Freak, not Raven, you will just chuck me away when you realize it" said Raven sniffling some.

"No, I know you are Raven, you are my son, and I am your father. If I had known you were alive I would have climbed a dragon to save you" said Severus softly.

"Dragons aren't real" said Raven smiling some again; perhaps the little one was beginning to believe that this was his father. Perhaps he was just too young to think that it may not be true, who knew? But right now Raven was at peace in his fathers arms.

'Your wrong little one, but I won't scare you; you do not know anything of the magical world yet. But you will, you'll learn I will teach you, I promise' thought Severus.

He was looking down at the face that was tucked under his cloak, looking very snug and safe. He smiled once more, kissing him on the head before tightening his hold.

'Yes he would learn, not just about the magical world. But to love, to receive love and to be a child which had been long denied to him.'

No more thoughts of revenge appeared in his mind, he had his son, who was getting better. He could be thankful for no more than that, most of all he had Samuel to thank for this coming true. If not for Samuel well…who knows he would have ended up hating his son all though his school years.

Yes, he hated Potter's with a passion, not just because James Potter bullied him all the time. But because their precious saviour had survived an attack on Voldemort when his son could not even survive birth.

Now the tables were turned now, it had been his son that had survive his birth, his son that had defeated Voldemort. His son would have been abused and hidden.

He had now another reason to hate the Potters; they had taken his son from him, knowingly as well after loosing their own son. They should have at least realized what they were doing to someone, putting someone though what they had.

However, the Potter's had not cared, not in the least, they grabbed someone else's precious child. Taking the baby as their own, and practically lived a life in denial that their own son had died. Whilst taking away the most precious thing in Severus' world, his child. (his and his lover's child). The child that he had thought died in child birth; those thoughts were washed away when his son snuggled into him more.

They had not succeeded in their plan, he had his son back, and Dumbledore was where he rightfully belonged. In taking his son in the Potters had signed their death, and they would soon become forgotten. People will not care for the Potter's when they find out that they had stolen a war hero's child, kidnapped him as their own. They would have been in Azkaban with Dumbledore; however, he was satisfied with their death and the tarnishing of their reputations.

--------------0

"I have the list you requested from the Medi Wizard?" said the Nurse softly coming into the room.

Raven was known all around the hospital, they knew he was abused and was most likely to be easily scared. They all knew now to be quiet, even when the boy was asleep. They came in calm and quietly, so now they were used to being quite now.

"Thank you" said Severus softly.

"Your welcome, there are some clothes for a child his age in the lost and found place. Would you like some of them? Instead of him going out in the hospital gowns?" she asked kindly.

"No that's fine, Samuel is coming with things for him, and he did a spell to get his size and that. They may be a little too big for him, but they will do nothing is good enough for my Raven" said Severus smiling almost proudly.

"I never thought I would see you smiling sir," said the Nurse softly.

"What's your name?" asked Severus curiously.

"I'm Mandy Sutherland" said Mandy smiling softly.

"Ah, Hufflepuff student surprisingly great in potions, I remember now" said Severus looking deep in thought as he remembered her.

"Yeah, I never saw you smile in the seven years I had known you. I had wanted to be apprenticed to you, I had always wanted to be a potions Mistress, and however I was too cowardly to come forward. Now I'm stuck here, getting low wages" said Mandy looking slightly put out.

"Well if you put it that way, I would love to have a part time apprentice." said Severus regretful now that he had been that unapproachable. He wondered how many people had been too scared to come see him, shaking his head how many potions students would have become Masters and Mistresses if he had been more open? He didn't even want to think on that.

"Are you serious?!" asked Mandy looking really exited.

"I don't joke Ms. Sutherland" said Severus sternly reminding her who he was.

"Of course sir, when do I start and what days?" she asked exited.

"Not for another couple of weeks, but I suggest you get your potions books out and start revising I will be testing you once I have Raven settled" said Severus.

"Hey Severus, I'm here" said Samuel out of breath carrying a load of bags.

"I asked for a couple of outfits" said Severus more amused than annoyed.

"Well, I couldn't resist, plus this is my nephew!" said Samuel smiling softly at Raven who was still lying in Severus' arms.

"Are you ready to see your new home little one?" asked Severus once Raven was awake.

"Home? You mean the Dursley's?" asked Raven fearfully.

"No, your new home with Uncle Sam and me" said Severus soothingly.

"A new home?" asked Raven.

"Yes, a nice big room for you and loads of new toys, Santa brought you over the years. He didn't know where you were" said Samuel, knowing Severus was not the mushy type.

"Santa is not real, he is made believe" said Raven shaking his head.

"Of course he is" said Samuel wide eyed.

"No, Aunt Tunia brought all the presents from the garden and told Dudley it was from Santa. I was never a good boy and I didn't get anything, even when I was bad you were supposed to get coal. He didn't come, because he doesn't exist. Just made believe" said Raven softly his eyes mature beyond his tender years.

"He has you there" said Severus softly, there was no point in arguing then having Raven find out he was not real in a few years time.

"Oh well worth a try" said Samuel, thinking the same thing as Severus at that very minute.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Getting better and getting to know the one you love

"Ah you're up good, now will you be a good boy for dad and drink these all up?" asked Severus softly as he entered his son's room.

"Where am I?" asked Raven looking lost and confused.

"This is your room little one," said Severus smiling softly.

"My room?" asked Raven eyes widening.

"Yes yours, no one can ever take it away from you" said Severus lovingly.

"It's for a baby" said Raven wide eyed looking around.

"Yes, because I didn't get the room changed when I thought you died, I simply left it. The room will be decorated different for you, just as you would like it, we will go though some books see what you like" said Severus softly.

"Really?" asked Raven looking excited.

"Of course" said Severus smiling.

"Thanks dad" said Raven shyly.

"Your welcome, now take these son then we can go have a bite to eat" said Severus softly.

One was a calming potion, which was taken first; the next was a nutrition potion and a vitamin potion. One to help get his child up to his proper growth development another one was to stop the pain and one to give him strength. Severus was happy to notice his son drank them all down not complaining.

"I've never had my own room; Dudley got two of his own rooms though! And he didn't even get to decorate his rooms!" said Raven exited.

"Well you are lucky then aren't you?" Asked Severus.

"Yep" said Raven smiling almost blindingly.

"Come on then lets get some breakfast" said Severus softly.

"Please" said Raven smiling.

"Come on then little one" said Severus scooping his son up in his arms, he had missed so much and he was determined to make it up to his son for everything he had missed.

"We have a busy day today" said Severus.

"What are we doing?" asked Raven curiously.

"Lots of things," said Severus mysteriously.

"Ok" said Raven shrugging his shoulders forgetting all about everything as he caught sight of the food.

"Come on then" said Severus putting his son in a seat and raised it with his wand.

"How did you do that?" gasped Raven.

"Magic" said Severus.

"Magic's real?" said Raven surprised.

"Yes it's very real, I will show you how real later on" said Severus smiling "But for now eat up, and drink your milk, it will keep you strong".

"Ok" said Raven not needing told twice.

They ate breakfast, and spent a really enjoyable morning deciding on what Raven liked the best. His room was going to look great, in the end they had decided for Raven to have a little tower he could go onto and see the stars. He also wanted a sky look on the top of his room, blue and cream walls, blue with golden snitches on it and the cream with brooms on it. All in all it looked really nice, too Quidditch for Severus' taste but this was his son there was no way he would deny his little boy anything.

"Can I see some magic now?" asked Raven exited but still a very subdued little boy for his age.

"Yes you can, come with me can you walk?" asked Severus softly.

"Yeah" said Raven nodding eagerly.

"Come then" said Severus walking softly, he had to crawl there compared to how he walked all the time.

"Where are we going?" asked Raven.

"To play Quidditch" said Severus softly knowing his son would be excited.

"Cool" said his son his onyx eyes sparkling like you would not believe.

"Your so much like your father" said Severus upon seeing the intense sparkling.

"I thought you were my daddy?" asked Raven confused.

"Yes two men can have babies son, you have two daddies instead of a mummy and daddy" said Severus.

"So where is my other daddy?" asked Raven excited.

"He's in heaven son" said Severus fighting back tears.

"Oh" said Raven. Not really understanding what Severus was saying, he would eventually.

"We are here, come in then" said Severus going over to the shed opening it he took out a broom and quickly put it on the floor and summoned it 'UP'.

"Wow" said Raven squealing in delight.

Sliding on the raised broom he got his son onto the front of him, smiling softly never had he ever been so content in his life. Than right at this moment,

he had his son back, and he was going to get better he would make sure he did.

"This is the best daddy" said Raven softly, cuddling into his dad.

Severus felt tears forming in his eyes, yes his son was back and he would let no harm come to him. Raven would know everything he would keep nothing from

his son, not even if it was supposedly for his own safety.

Eventually he had to fly back down, a sleeping son snuggled into his arms.


End file.
